


once in a lifetime trip

by httpnk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, But he doesn't mean to, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Na Jaemin, comedic but also not, enjoy, hyuck is kinda mean in this, i wrote this bc of a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpnk/pseuds/httpnk
Summary: There where a lot of things Jaemin expected that would result from Donghyuck’s life-changing trip; a tan, he heard Hyuck mention there’ll be a lot of manual labor so Jaemin expected him to come back a bit more filled out, great memories, and maybe a few new phrases he’d learn while there—Jaemin received all that and more.Hyuck did return with the following list, but he also returned with a firm ice wall preventing any form of emotional connection and Jaemin couldn’t seem to get past it.





	once in a lifetime trip

There where a lot of things Jaemin expected that would result from Donghyuck’s life-changing trip; a tan, he heard Hyuck mention there’ll be a lot of manual labor so Jaemin expected him to come back a bit more filled out, great memories, and maybe a few new phrases he’d learn—Jaemin received all that and more. Hyuck did return with the following list, but he also returned with a firm ice wall preventing any form of emotional connect and Jaemin couldn’t seem to get past it. He also returned more sarcastic and snarky then before, but Jaemin could have handled that. What he can’t handle is his boyfriend of two years treating him like a second-class human. It’s humiliating but Jaemin can never seem to find the right time to let Hyuck know because he always ends up on his lap by the end of the night.

Yes, Jaemin is a fool, but in his defense Donghyuck had been such a great boyfriend; caring, sweet, always had Jaemin’s best interest at heart, and maybe a little bratty but a good boyfriend nevertheless. Jaemin is not a pushover, but he is in love with Donghyuck and it’s hard to start a conversation about the tension when he pulls in Jaemin by the waist and kisses him in a way that leaves him breathless and goopy.

It’s not until the third day that Jaemin finally reaches his breaking point because, again, he is not a pushover.

He only had one class on Friday and that was cancelled, his professor sending an email that essentially read as, “lol it’s a friday, i got plans, c u later losers xx”, except in a much more professional matter. Elated from the news because that meant he could have a slot to talk to Donghyuck.

See, Donghyuck has a part-time job as an “ethical hacker” (there’s a lot to unpack in that statement, but Jaemin will save that for later) on Fridays and Saturdays, so by the time Jaemin returns from his lecture, Donghyuck has already left for the day and doesn’t return until Jaemin goes to bed.

Today Jaemin will catch Hyuck a few hours before he leaves. Although Donghyuck staring him down with a cautious glare when Jaemin doesn’t leave for his class is something he did not expect.

“It’s 8:20 am.” Donghyuck firmly says, thinking that the declaration would suddenly make Jaemin burst out of bed and leave.

“I know.” Jaemin nods and pats the empty seat next to him on the couch. “Sit.”

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows and pursues his lip, probably disgusted with how Jaemin gave the order like he’s a dog, but he still goes to sit next to him.

“It’s been 3 days since you came back from your trip.” Is the statement Jaemin decides to start the conversation with.

Donghyuck still doesn’t respond, only raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘no fucking shit’.

He doesn’t let his cold exterior affect him and continues. “It’s been 3 days since you came back and you have been… in the nicest way possible that I can say this, a grade A asshat. A huge asshole. Big Bastard. Bitchy Betty—…” Jaemin clears his throat. “Okay you get the point.”

There’s a shift in Donghyuck’s nonchalant expression, a bit of shock and maybe sadness crosses before it goes back to being neutral. 

“I don’t agree.” 

There’s two things that statement makes Jaemin want to do. One is that he’d like to form a fist and two is that he’d like to shove it down his throat. Donghyuck’s statement makes him wants to eat his entire fist.

“That is a piss statement, what the hell do you mean you don’t agree? You can’t just act like a huge dbag and then say ‘no you’ afterwards!” Jaemin whines, voice going a degree higher like it usually does when he’s annoyed. It’s one of the things he hates; how is he supposed to seem intimidating and serious when his voice shifts into anime girl mode, he clears his throat again as he waits for Donghyuck’s response.

Donghyuck cranes his neck, seemingly to alleviate some tension, but Jaemin thinks it’s to distract him. Whenever he moves his neck like that it’s to show off jawline, his gorgeous tan, and his manly neck. Jaemin averts his gaze. He will not be weak and give in tonight because he is not a pushover.

“Give me an example.” 

At this Jaemin can feel his left eye twitching and he quickly snaps his gaze back to Donghyuck who is arching an eyebrow. “I’m not a fucking teacher who’s teaching a subject, you should know how you have been acting.” He usually doesn’t swear but Donghyuck’s half-assed answers are really testing his patience.

Donghyuck doesn’t relent and keeps his eyebrow arched, waiting for Jaemin.

Taking a deep breath, Jaemin looks up at the ceiling, there’s a bit of plaster coming off and the structure looks weak. He remembers that the people who live upstairs bathroom is right above, he wonders if one day the structure will break and shit will fall through into their abode, he also wonders if it’ll happen now and land specifically on Donghyuck. He looks back down when the image has quelled his anger a tad.

“Okay here's one; the day you came back and I went to pick you up at the airport where I came to find out you took a different flight back so you had already came back. I wasted my time and skipped a class to pick you up only to find out you where already hanging out with Renjun, I got no fucking text or anything just a ‘lol’ when I texted you about it.” Jaemin takes another deep breath before he continues. “Or how about when I finally got to see you and tried to have a conversation only for you to put your airpods in and close your eyes.” There’s a dam threatening to break as Jaemin continues, but he refuses to stop.

“Or maybe when I made you breakfast the next day and you told me ‘no’ then fucking left.” Jaemin heaves slightly, tears brimming, but still doesn’t stop. “Or when we had the welcome back party for you and the entire time you treated me like an inferior piece of shit to the point you even nudged me away like I was a fucking pet who sat on the couch.” Jaemin’s vision is blurry, a few tears finally making their way out. “You ignore me and when you do answer it’s like it’s a fucking chore to do, like I’m so beneath you.” Jaemin curls further away into the couch, suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable.

“And if that isn’t already bad, you make it worse when you grab me so gently and bring me to your bed. You’re so fucking soft and sweet that it makes me feel like you’re finally back, but then once you get what you want and the morning hits; I’m suddenly back to being a chore to you.” Jaemin says this half whispering and the other half heaving through his tears.

There’s a moment when the only noise in the room is Jaemin’s sobbing and the soft blow of their A/C. It feels oddly unnatural, like Jaemin is treading between reality and whatever is going right now. The situation has him feeling unsafe and he’s so curled into himself he’s reached fetal position on the couch. All he wants is for the old Donghyuck to come back, for him to say that he was playing an elaborate prank and to hug him deeply and sincerely. Jaemin wouldn’t even be mad, he would be too happy and kiss Donghyuck all over until they would giggle and go off to do stupid cliche stuff. 

Jaemin doesn’t notice that Donghyuck enveloped his arms around him and placed his head into his broad chest until he hears Hyuck’s steady heartbeat.

“Jaemin, my Jaemin, baby, gorgeous, Nana, so perfect.” It’s basically nonsense that Donghyuck is muttering into his hair, but what really catches Jaemin’s attention is his tone of voice. All this time Donghyuck has spoken with a sharp edge in his voice, like if Jaemin had been a stranger to him, but right now he’s speaking in the same tone of voice that Jaemin fell in love with. Sugary and sweet, a bit high, but it was Donghyuck.

Maybe it was the wrong choice to brush over the fact that Donghyuck distracted and gave him no explanations for his actions, but Jaemin is only human. 

Donghyuck’s grip around him tightens and the power in his grip is enough to make him feel safe again, so he looks up from his position to face Donghyuck. Through his tear-soaked eyelashes, Jaemin bats them softly. “Donghyuck.”

The expression on Hyuck’s face looks familiar and Jaemin takes in as much as he can. 

“You’re beautiful, Nana.”

The old nickname is enough for Jaemin to make his next mistake. “Kiss me.” 

He forgets about his bad decisions as he lets Donghyuck overpower the kiss and as he wraps his legs around Hyuck’s waist. He basks in the attention he is finally receiving, he basks throughout the entire process of Donghyuck carrying him to his room and setting him on his bed. He forgets about his bad decisions and basks in the attention as Donghyuck unbuttons his shirt.

He saves himself stress of the consequences for a few hours later when he wakes up to an empty bed.

***

It smells of coffee and tea, the noise surrounding the room is heavy keyboard tapping and the occasional cough and sneeze. It’s helping Donghyuck lull himself as he finishes his own task for the day. He thinks the day will continue and end like this until someone clears their throat to make their presence known. He looks up and sighs.

“Hey Johnny.” 

His supervisor and friend (a very loose use of the term) is standing next to his desk holding two mugs. He brings one of the cups forward.

“I got you coffee.” He sets the cup down next Donghyuck’s mouse. 

The strong smell of the black coffee is enough to bring him back into reality. “Thanks.” Is all he says before going back to viewing his screen.

When Johnny doesn’t leave, lingering anxiously by his desk, Donghyuck realizes that this is more than just a friendly gesture. 

“Does the coffee come with a catch?” He asks, grabbing the mug and bringing it to his lips.

Johnny looks down at his own mug, acting as if the contents inside were the most interesting thing. “Have you told Jaemin?”  
Out of all the people who knew, Johnny was the least expected; Johnny had always been a great supervisor, mentor, and sometimes a friend but for him to know? Donghyuck doesn’t think they’re that close but maybe that’s why he does know.

Donghyuck takes a sip of coffee, enjoying the bitter taste. “No.” He sets the mug back down.

Johnny looks shocked. “I...I just thought with you being late to your shift that it maybe meant you had told Jaemin…” He stammers but keeps his gaze on his cup.

Donghyuck leans back into his seat. “No.” He’s trying hard to not let his annoyance showcase, but he’s doing a crap job.

There’s a small pause in the conversation before Johnny speaks. “Are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know.” It’s not an ideal answer but it’s the truth. To tell Jaemin, the Jaemin he loves so much and can’t live without, yeah, he doesn’t know if he can.

Johnny finallys looks up from his coffee. He stares at Donghyuck with newfound confidence. “You can’t keep acting like that to him.”

Johnny is right but it still hurts the same when he says it. “I know.” Donghyuck closes his eyes before continuing. “Johnny, I love him so much and I know I can’t keep doing this, but I just don’t know anymore.” Donghyuck feels like the biggest coward and he lets it show, his voice containing a hint of desperation he hasn’t let himself feel.

Johnny frowns. “You may be different but Jaemin is still Jaemin.” Is the last thing he says before turning around and walking away from his cubicle.

Donghyuck stays still for a few seconds, staring at a picture frame on his desk before going back to his task.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on ao3 so enjoy this work based loosely on a dream i had (idk how to tag)
> 
> btw this isn't proofread yet


End file.
